two_nights_at_maxisfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Nights at maxi's 1
Two night's at maxi's is the first game of the TNAM series. It was made by Raphaeltheprogramman on GameJolt. On the date: March 23rd, 2019. It was also Raphael's first game on Gamejolt. People like RostigerRentner played it too. The game is enteirely made in Scratch 1.4. Currently it has 11 followers on Gamejolt and 9 comments. This is the Title Screen for TNAM 1. The Game is simple. It's just like any other FNAF Fan game. You look at the camera's to make sure the animatronics. Max and Pedo don't move. If they get too close. You need to close the doors. Because this game is made in scratch 1.4 there are a lot of limits and this was his first game that he ever made so he kept it simple. To close the doors you need to click on them. There are 4 camera's. But in game it appears to be that there are only 5 cameras. This is because RaphaelTheProgramMan made a mistake making the camera sprites. The Error - - - > The Game is in the 640 by 480 Resolution. Which means the screen is really REALLY small! ROSTIGER even said that the game is bad. 'there are good scratch games. But this one... isn't one of them' -Rostiger Rentner Rostiger also complaint a lot about the game in the his video of the playthrough. He also noticed the Cam error Raphael did. HOW TO PLAY: The Controls of the game are really complicated and really hard to get used to. You press Space for camera's press 1 2 3 4 to switch the cameras. You press R to get out of the camera's and you click on the doors to close them. GLITCHES: If you press 1 2 3 or 4. The camera's will appear. Maxi's jumpscare doesn't dissapear after the GameOver is shown. Pedo and Maxi can jumpscare you even if the doors are closed. Pedo's sprite shows up if you have all the doors closed. Then he turns into maxi then the scream sound effect starts playing. The Continue code doesn't dissappear after you start the night. Pedo and Maxi can be in 2 places at the same time if you look in the camera's. If you open the camera's, cam 1 doesn't appear. You have to press the numbers. Which makes it really complicated. You can open the camera's even if they are already opened. (Example: If the camera is on the screen you can press spacebar again for it to show up twice.) You can open the camera's in the main menu. You can close the camera's in the main menu. If Pedo is at the door and you open the camera's he will still be there. The black spot/dot thing that is in the middle of the camera's is always there. If pedo is at the door and you have it closed. The Jumpscare scream still plays. (Rostiger experienced this glitch in his playthrough.)